Not another Sara's pregnant fanfic
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: Geeekbaby, anyone? A ride through Sara's pregnancy and then her life as a mother, of course that Grissom's the father and he is there and everything... you just read it... I hope you like it!
1. I guess we're having a baby!

_**A/N: **First of all, I want to dedicate this FanFic to __HighRoadS2__. Thanks for your help!_

* * *

Sara enters the morgue, where Doc Robbins is examining her victim. She's barely inside when she runs out to throw up, and after a minute she comes back. 

"Wow! Are you okay?" Doc Robbins asks, a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Doc Robbins starts to explain the victim's cause of death to her, but it is too hard for Sara to concentrate; the smell is killing her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Doc Robbins insists.

"It's just that the smell…it's too strong…"

"We can continue this later…" Doc Robbins offers.

"No, that's fine. Thanks, though."

Sara manages the way to go through the explanation. The moment Doc Robbins finishes, Sara quickly thanks him and leaves before she throws up again.

A couple of days later, Sara and Greg are in the break room. Greg takes out this tuna sandwich out and starts to eat. Sara can't take the smell…

"God, Sara! Are you okay?" Greg asks her, eyeing her pale features.

"Yeah…"

"Guess you don't want some?" He winks at her.

"You guessed right, Greg."

It only took a couple of hours for the team to wonder what was wrong with her. After all, she hadn't eaten anything the entire day, and she was deathly pale. But there's nothing any of them can do about it, and, after all, she swears she's fine.

Then there are days where she seems fine – like nothing had happened – others not so much. But today she gets worse. She had lost her appetite again, and while Gil begs her to eat something – anything – she won't.

On a late afternoon one day, she ran to the nearest toilet and threw up again. She has been there for about a half hour, and Gil's worried. Sara is in the lady's room and he can't get in there, so he sends Catherine to see how Sara's doing.

Catherine is next to Sara, when out of the blue she comments:

"Man, I remember when I got this sick once, and I was pregnant with Lindsay."

Sara looks up from the toilet, and says nothing.

"Oh my God, Sara. You are not pregnant, right?

Sara stood there quiet for a while thinking. She couldn't be…

After emerging from the bathroom, Gil asks Catherine how Sara is doing, but the only thing that she says is that Sara left for home already.

Gil finds Sara sitting in the bathroom at their house, staring at a little box in her hands. It is a pregnancy test. Gil without asking anything realizes what's going on.

"So…? He asks, bending down and looking into her eyes.

"I don't know. I took the test a half hour ago… and I can't make myself look at it."

"Do you want me to?" His voice is calm, and it comforts her.

Sara looks up and meets his eyes. Gil takes her hands, and lets her know that she's not alone. He stands up and grabs the pregnancy test, looks at it, and then bends down to kiss her.

"I guess we are having a baby!" he tells her with a big grin. Slowly, Sara smiles as well. She stands up and kisses him.

The next day at the lab, Catherine asks Gil if he knows how Sara is. He tells her that she's at the doctor and that she's coming back to work tomorrow. Then he changes the subject, letting Catherine know that he has some things to do and will be back in a couple of hours.

Sara's in the waiting room of the local obstetrician gynecologist's clinic, and Gil meets her there just in time for her turn.

They go into the room and the obstetrician gynecologist asks Sara to lie down, she does so, and the gynecologist starts to do her job.

Gil and Sara start to admire their creation through the screen.

"Look at It… It's beautiful!" Sara says.

"Yeah. Just like it's mother." Gil agrees before kissing Sara's forehead.

After letting them enjoy the moment, the obstetrician gynecologist interrupts and prints the picture for them.


	2. Through her pregnancy

_**3 MONTHS PREGNANT**_

"Gil…"

"Mmmm…"

"Do we have ice cream?"

"Mmmm…"

Sara groans, then gets up from the bed and heads toward the kitchen. After a few minutes Gil meets her.

"It's 3 am! What are you doing in here?"

"I need ice cream."

"We don't have any ice cream."

Sara just smiles at him. Gil turns back and walks toward the bedroom; Sara follows him and watches while he gets dressed and then leaves.

"Thank you!" Sara calls out before hearing the door shut.

Warrick, Gil, and Sara are at their crime scene. They need to get a water sample from the pipes underneath the house. Warrick and Gil are too big for the hole, and Gil doesn't want Sara to go get in it.

"Sara, no. You're not going down there!" Grissom orders, getting annoyed that she wants to do something like this.

"I have done it a dozen times." Sara reminds him.

"Yeah, but you weren't pregnant back then."

"Hey, man. I'm sure nothing's going to happen." Warrick says, making a feeble attempt to help.

"We don't have another option. I'm the only one that fits in there," Sara keeps insisting.

"She's only three months into her pregnancy." Warrick reminds Gil.

"So, what…?" He snaps.

"That means that the baby is too small to get hurt doing this," Sara explains to him.

"You are not doing it Sara. Not while carrying my child!"

"It's my child, too! And I wouldn't do something that may hurt it." She pauses for a moment, letting her words sink in. "You have to trust me."

Sara and Warrick stare at Gil silently.

"Fine." He says, still weary of the situation.

Sara gets in and out with no problem. She gives the sample of water to Gil, who seems very solemn. Sara kisses him – and at first he doesn't kiss her back – but giving in, he quickly returns the gesture.

"Thank you." Sara says softly against his mouth.

"Let's go back to work." Gil replies, walking back toward the house.

_**6 MONTHS PREGNANT**_

Sara's lying in bed giggling while Gil talks to her belly, he's telling "_The Ant and the Chrysalis" _Fable.

_An Ant nimbly running about in the sunshine in search of food came across a Chrysalis that was very near its time of change. The Chrysalis moved its tail, and thus attracted the attention of the Ant, who then saw for the first time that it was alive. _

"Poor, pitiable animal!" cried the Ant disdainfully. "What a sad fate is yours! While I can run hither and thither, at my pleasure, and, if I wish, ascend the tallest tree, you lie imprisoned here in your shell, with power only to move a joint or two of your scaly tail." The Chrysalis heard all this, but did not try to make any reply.

A few days after, when the Ant passed that way again, nothing but the shell remained. Wondering what had become of its contents, he felt himself suddenly shaded and fanned by the gorgeous wings of a beautiful Butterfly.

"Behold in me," said the Butterfly, "your much-pitied friend! Boast now of your powers to run and climb as long as you can get me to listen." So saying, the Butterfly rose in the air, and, borne along and aloft on the summer breeze, was soon lost to the sight of the Ant forever."

After he's done with his fable, he snuggles up next to Sara, but still rubbing her belly.

"You know what? We should start thinking names…" Sara suggests.

"If it's a boy…" Gil starts.

"We name him Gilbert Jr., and I'm not taking no for an answer." Sara says firmly.

"What? Come on…"

"You come on. I love the idea, and it would be so cute."

"Fine, but what about if it's a girl?"

"Hmm… Tania?" Sara suggests.

"Tania Grissom. No… What about Patricia?"

"No. Kayla?"

"No. Stephanie?"

"No…"

After about an hour of thinking about a name, they are still stuck.

"You know what? I change my mind." Sara says.

"…About the name Norma?"

"No, and that name is still a big NO. I change my mind about knowing the gender."

"Really?" Gil gazes at her through bright eyes. Sara hadn't wanted to know the baby's gender until she gave birth.

"Yeah…and that way, we could just concentrate on girls names if is a girl, or just start calling him Gil Jr. if it's a boy."

"But-"

"And plus," she cut him off, "it wouldn't be dressed up in white or yellow and look like a freaking chicken for its first weeks." she smiles up at him teasingly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll ask the doctor to let us know."

"Thank you." They kiss.


	3. Kimmy Grissom

_**9 MONTHS PREGNANT**_

Sara has a huge belly now, and she has been on pre-birth leave for several months. After weeks of trying to control her cravings, she's finally given in, and is now devouring the entire fridge. Gil comes back from work and walks toward the dining room and kisses Sara hello, smiling fondly at her.

"Have I told you that you look extremely cute with that huge belly?"

Sara just smiles back at him.

He asks her to stand up; she already knows what he has in mind so she does so… They walk toward this spot on the wall; they have been measuring her belly since they found out about the pregnancy. Sara doesn't put down her bag of chips while Gil draws the measure line on the wall.

"Two more weeks!" He says to himself.

Sara and Gil are in the hospital room waiting to meet their newborn. The nurse comes back to Sara's room with the baby, and hands her to Sara. The baby's name is Kimberly, but they are just going to call her 'Kimmy'.

Kimmy is so cute… She has beautiful blue eyes just like Gil's, and brown hair just like Sara's.

The three of them are left alone for a while, Kimmy grabs Gil's finger and after a few seconds she opens her eyes. Sara and Gil smile at her, and Kimmy makes a cute babbling sound.

The moment is interrupted by the rest of the team. The first to pick Kimmy up is Nick, "Congratulation, you guys!" he tells them ecstatically.

"Yeah!" replies the rest of the team.

"Wow… you did a great job!" Brass comments loudly, and everyone laughs.

Greg asks if he can carry the baby, so Nick hands her to him.

"Come with Uncle Greg!" he says upon receiving the baby.

"So, how are you feeling?" Warrick asks Sara, putting an arm around her on the bed.

"Weird." Sara answers honestly. "But it's a good weird."

After spending the night at the hospital, the couple arrives home with Kimmy. They have a baby room made up for her. It's girly and cozy, and exactly what Sara wanted – to be prepared.

**_SIX-WEEK-OLD KIMMY_**

Gil arrives home after a regular day of work to find Sara on the couple's new treadmill. He stands next to it and waits for Sara to finish her exercise. She gets off of the machine, dabs at herself with a towel and then kisses him.

"Where's my baby?" Gil asks her, nuzzling her neck.

Kimmy has been laying in her portable baby chair, placed near the treadmill so Sara can have an eye on her. Gil takes Kimmy in his arms, and after enjoying a moment with his newborn, he turns to Sara.

"What were you doing anyway?" he asks her, eyeing the treadmill.

"Losing some baby weight." Sara explains, grabbing a water bottle.

"You know," Gil says, "I have a better technique for that… and it works faster." he winks.

"Sure is faster!" Sara teases him.

Gil lays his baby back on her portable and starts to kiss Sara, leading her toward the bedroom, but Sara doesn't want to leave Kimmy alone in the living room.

"We can't leave the baby here!" She says after breaking the passionate kiss.

"We have the monitors," Gil remembers her trying to kiss her again.

"…At least let me take her back to the cradle."

Gil sighs dramatically. "Fine."

Sara goes to take Kimmy back upstairs.


	4. Daddy's little girl

**_KIMMY AT 3 MONTHS OLD_**

It's a quiet night; Sara and Gil are peacefully asleep, when Kimmy's crying wakes them up. Gil tells Sara to go back to sleep; he will take care of the baby. He gets up and leaves…

After a few minutes, Sara gets up and walks toward Kimmy's room. Sara observes how Gil changes Kimmy's diaper from outside the room; it's a perfect picture; Gil is all playful with his little girl while Kimmy smiles up at him, giggling.

After changing her diaper, he lifts the baby up and with a playful tone he says, "Now we are going back to sleep, right?"

He lays her back in the cradle, and kisses her forehead, "Daddy loves you so much!"

He looks up from the baby to find Sara standing outside the room; he turns the light off and walks toward her.

"You know," Sara says while wrapping her arms around his neck "Mommy loves Daddy as well."

Gil hugs her from her waist, "Daddy loves Mommy, too." he says, and then kisses her soundly.

**_KIMMY AT 6 MONTHS OLD_**

Kimmy is starting to crawl, so Sara is baby-proofing the apartment. After a few hours, Sara's done. She picks Kimmy up, who's at her crib playing with her Science for Babies interactive book, and heads to the couch. Sara sits and enjoys a moment with her. After a few hours Gil comes back from work and finds them watching television.

"How are my favorite girls?"

"Hi, Daddy!" Sara says before kissing him.

Gil carries Kimmy and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He heads to the fridge and pours himself some water, then gets back to the couch and sits next to Sara.

"I thought I would find you dead," he comments while putting the empty glass on the center table. "After baby-proofing the apartment… You must be exhausted."

"Well, I have this system," Sara shares with him. "Every time that Kimmy takes a nap, I take a nap as well."

"Oh…" Gil says a little disappointed.

"But…" Sara continues, "I can make an exception for the next one."

"Okay… Kimmy, time for you to go to bed." Gil jokes.

Sara just giggles, and gets up from the couch to prepare something for Kimmy to eat since she's already eating some solids. Gil follows Sara and places Kimmy on her high chair.

Sara and Gil sit in front of the chair and Sara starts to feed her, but Kimmy starts to act as like she wants Gil to feed her, so he does.

Every time that Gil cleans with a napkin some food from Kimmy's chin or lips, she giggles. She loves to spend time with Daddy.


	5. Greggo

**_KIMMY AT 9 MONTHS OLD_**

Every once in a while, Sara will bring Kimmy to the lab so she can visit her favorite aunt and uncles.

Sara's in the break room one day reading to Kimmy when Warrick comes in.

"Hi, Sara." Warrick greets her.

"Hey, Warrick." She greets back, "Say hi to uncle Warrick!" Sara says to Kimmy, tickling her stomach gently.

Warrick bends down toward the baby. "Hi, Kimmy!"

Then he raises his hand, trying to get Kimmy to high-five him. Kimmy gives it to him, but this is nothing new, she learned the 'Warrick-high-five' weeks ago.

A while later Nick and Catherine come in.

"Wow, you brought the kid." Catherine comments while signing some papers.

"Hi, Kimmy." Nick greets the baby waving at her.

It takes Kimmy a few seconds to wave back.

"I don't know if I should be proud of my kid, or kick your and Warrick's ass for teaching her tricks like she's a dog or something." Sara jokes with Nick.

"So…" Catherine says, getting involved in the conversation after hearing Kimmy babbled "She's about that age, you know the 'first word' age."

"I know!" Sara says, getting exited. "I want her first word to be 'Mom' or 'Dad', but Gil insists on telling her all this scientific words to see if she says one of them first."

"Sure she will," Catherine mocks Gils's idea. "After all, the Geekness runs in her blood."

Is time for Kimmy to eat something but she doesn't want to eat.

"You want Daddy to feed you?" Sara wonders. "He's busy, honey. I swear he'll feed you later!"

Gil comes into the break room looking for a blood sample that he keeps in the fridge and Sara comments that Kimmy wants him to feed her.

He tries, but doesn't work; Gil insists trying with the 'train', the 'plane'… and nothing. After a few minutes Greg comes in looking for something to eat, and casually watches as Gil and Sara try desperately to feed Kimmy.

"Come on, Kimmy!" Gil begs her. "Say 'Aaaaaa'?"

Kimmy starts to babble and after a few seconds she says her first word.

"Greggo."

Sara smiles, exited that her baby girl just said her first word, but Gil isn't exactly thrilled. Greg looks up from his bag of chips.

"Did Kimmy just say…?"

"'Greggo.'" Gil finishes for him. "Yep."

"I think she wants you to feed her." Sara tells him, handing the spoon to Greg.

Greg tries to feed her, and Kimmy loves it.

Gil can't believe it.


	6. Lunch with the team

_**KIMMY AT 2 YEARS OLD**_

The team is sharing lunch at a restaurant. Kimmy is at one end of the table between Sara and Greg.

Sara manages the way to feed her while she eats as well.

A waiter joins them, asking if they need anything.

"Another round of beers, please." Brass tells the waiter. "And bring an apple juice for the kid." He jokes.

A while later, Kimmy starts to get impatient. Sara is about to grab her, but Greg stops her, saying that he will take care of Kimmy. Greg takes her and rests her on his lap.

Kimmy gets curious about Greg's meal, and keeps trying to pick some from his plate.

"Kimmy!" Sara keeps calling out, trying to stop her. What Sara doesn't know is that every time that she loses attention from Kimmy, Greg feeds her a French fry.

Gil - who's next to Sara's seat – suddenly realizes what's going on when he notices Greg feed her another fry. Greg realizes this, and Gil teases him but doesn't tell Sara. This little game of theirs makes Brass – who's next to Greg – also figure out what's happening.

"Cute kid!" He says sarcastically.

Sara does not see any of this, though, since she went to the car for a diaper, but when she comes back to the table, she finds her kid with ketchup all over her; Kimmy is a mess.

Greg is too busy checking out girls that pass by their table that he doesn't notice that Sara's back and already glaring at him.

"Greg!" Sara says sharply.

Greg asks her to wait a second while he doesn't lose sight of the girls. Sara takes Kimmy back and just gives Greg a threating look.

Sara's in the lady's room washing her hands after changing Kimmy's diaper a bit later, when the girls Greg was checking out come in.

"Cute kid!" One of them says to Sara.

"Just like her dad." The other one whispers to the other, in order for Sara to hear her.

"He's not the father." Sara snaps back.

"Oh." The girl says, drying her hands.

"But, I'll tell him that you think he's cute." Sara winks at them before picking Kimmy back up.

Sara comes back to the table and hands to Greg a little piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asks her, confused.

"Your girlfriend's number." Sara explains.

She takes her seat and Gil gives her a kiss on the cheek while Greg just gapes at her.


	7. Like father, like daughter?

_**KIMMY AT 4 YEARS OLD**_

Gil thinks that Kimmy is old enough to have her own pet. Sara thinks she's not.

"She would gain responsibility." Gil tries to explain to Sara.

"Okay." Sara finally agrees, giving up, "But promise to buy her something simple."

"I promise." Gil offers before giving her a kiss.

That night Gil comes back from work with a little box. Kimmy, who's watching some TV, runs to his arms to say hi.

"I have a surprise for you!" Gil informs her, "Where's mommy?" he asks, a little too curious.

Kimmy is too young to explain that Mommy is taking a shower, but she manages to let Daddy know.

Gil gives her the little box, and she opens it in hurriedly. It's an ant farm.

Gil is explaining to Kimmy how it works and about how they have to find the ants first when Sara joins them still wearing her bath rope. Kimmy runs toward Mommy to show her the ant farm. Sara just gives Gil a look.

It's time for Kimmy to go to bed, and both parents help her get under the covers and kiss her goodnight. They turn the light off and leave the room.

Sara and Gil are getting ready to go to bed as well, when Sara asks Gil about the ant farm.

"An ant farm," She asks him, "are you serious?"

"It's perfect." Gil says, "Besides, she loved it."

"You promised something simple." Sara reminds him, folding her arms across her chest.

"And it is…" Gil points out. "She only has to feed them. Not need of giving them a bath, or taking them for a walk, and better yet, they won't destroy your shoes."

"Fine." Sara says while getting under the covers of their bed.

"Thanks." Gil says before kissing her and turning the light of his lamp off.

The next day, Gil and Kimmy are busy looking for ants. After a few hours of searching, they are ready to get back to home.

Kimmy is so exited about her new pets. She named them all Flik, after the ant of A Bug's Life, her favorite movie.

Kimmy loves her Fliks, especially because every time that Daddy finds her taking care of them, he shares some information about ants with her. But Kimmy is not the only one excited, Gil is exited, too.

"My little girl loves bugs!" He comments to Sara with a big grin one day.

"What were the odds?" Sara says, kissing him. "All those bug fables you told her when I was pregnant…" Sara says, remembering, "Apparently did the trick!"


	8. Show and tell

_**KIMMY AT 5 YEARS OLD**_

Sara and Kimmy have a busy day; they have a lot of errands to do. Their first stop is at the lab. They bump into Warrick on his way out.

"Hi, Warrick!" Kimmy greets him.

"Say hi to Uncle Warrick the proper way!" Warrick says playfully to the little girl while bending down.

The 'Warrick-high-five', now has become a complete 'secret hand shake'.

After high-fiving Kimmy, Warrick is in a rush, so he excuses himself and leaves.

Sara and Kimmy enter the break room. Sara gives Kimmy a cookie and pours her some juice.

'Wait here." Sara tells Kimmy "I'll be right back."

"Okay Mommy." Kimmy says and takes a bite of her cookie.

Sara leaves the break room, leaving Kimmy alone. Kimmy takes her crayons out and starts to draw.

She's almost done with her drawing when Sara comes back. Sara asks Kimmy to start getting ready, because they are about to leave.

They are on their way out of the lab, when they bump into Greg. Kimmy has this big grin on her face, she is happy to see Uncle Greg. Greg bends down so he can see Kimmy face to face.

"Give Uncle Greg a kiss!" He asks her, offering his cheek.

Kimmy gives him the kiss, "I made you a drawing!" Kimmy tells him, handing him the piece of paper.

"Oh, thank you!" Greg says, taking the drawing from Kimmy.

"See you later, Greg!" Sara interrupts, trying to make Greg understand that they are in a hurry.

"Bye Kimmy!" Greg says, standing up and letting the girls continue with their day.

Sara and Kimmy go into the local kindergarten and walk right down the hall. They stop in front of a door with a big paper bear and a banner that says 'Welcome' on it.

Kimmy has no idea that she's about to start school, but before knocking at the door; Sara lends down and explains to Kimmy that she's going to stay here, while Mommy goes back to work. Kimmy nods, excited. Sara knocks at the door, the teacher welcomes Kimmy in, and Kimmy runs in, happy that she's there to play and learn new things, just like what Daddy teaches her.

One afternoon, after picking Kimmy up from school, Sara and Kimmy go to the lab to meet Gil at his office.

"Kimmy wants to ask you something." Sara informs Gil, standing at the door. "Tomorrow is 'show and tell' day." Sara explains to him.

Gil stands up from his desk, walks toward the girls, kisses Sara, then bends down and gives Kimmy a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, Honey?" he asks to his little girl.

"Can I bring one of your cool pets to school for my 'show and tell'?" Kimmy has always referred to Gil's collection as 'cool pets'.

"I have a better idea." Gil tells her, knowing that those glass bottles is too much danger for a five year old. "Why don't you bring…" he starts saying while heading to his desk. "…This?" He asks, showing her this small kit that contains finger print dust and a duster, which Kimmy calls a 'The finger printer'.

"No…" Kimmy says, "Those are boring."

Gil looks up at Sara as if trying to ask for help.

"Actually, Kimmy," Sara starts to say, "you can show your friends how to finger print!"

"Yeah," Gil says trying to sell the idea to Kimmy, "I bet that for them will be new and exiting." Kimmy learned from Uncle Greg the 'invisible finger print' trick a while ago.

Kimmy is in the break room practicing her 'magic finger print' bit when Greg comes in.

"Hey Kimmy!" Greg says, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Hey Greggo!" Kimmy says, blushing a little.

Brass also comes in, and when he sees the kid playing with the feather and dust, he can't help but to ask what's up.

"What are you doing kiddo?" Brass asks curiously.

"Practicing my finger printing." Kimmy explains.

"Of course you are!" Brass says, not surprised that Kimmy is becoming a Geek.

Nick comes in eating a chocolate, and says hi to Kimmy.

"What are you eating?" Kimmy asks him, eyeing the chocolate.

"Just a Snickers." Nick replies, "Do you want some?" He offers it to her.

"Snickers? Yeah!" Kimmy says.

Nick splits the chocolate in half and gives one half to Kimmy, "Okay, but don't tell your Dad!" He winks at her and she smiles knowingly.


	9. Friends from school

Sara picks Kimmy up from school. Kimmy has this white daisy with her.

"Where did you get that?" Sara asks her, starting the engine.

"Jason gave it to me." Kimmy tells her. This is the first time that Sara has heard about Jason.

"And who is Jason?" Sara asks curiously, trying to start a conversation.

"A kid from school." Kimmy answers. "His father is a lawyer!" Kimmy sounds excited about it.

"Looks like Jason has a crush on you!" Sara teases.

"…Mommy?" Kimmy says after a moment, breaking the silence. "Don't tell Greg, ok?"

"Greg?" Sara says out loud. It is obvious that Kimmy has a crush on Greg, but she wonders how much is going on in Kimmy's head. "…Okay!"

They arrive at the lab, and Sara leaves Kimmy in the break room while she leaves to look for a vase for Kimmy's flower. There has been a new DNA girl at the lab for several weeks named Lisa, but she hasn't met Kimmy, yet. Greg spends most of his time flirting with Lisa.

Greg and Lisa walk into the break room were they find Kimmy. Greg and Kimmy talk about Kimmy's day at school. Kimmy tells him every detail, but she doesn't mention Jason or the flower.

Greg gets a page and leaves. Lisa is very curious about Kimmy's behavior toward Greg, and starts to make a conversation with her.

"So…" Lisa says innocently. "You must be the little Grissom?"

"Yeah," Kimmy replies. "I'm best known as 'MiniG', though." She explains. "Brass came up with that one." Kimmy says, smiling fondly.

"I bet the 'G' stands for 'Grissom'?" Lisa guesses.

"Nope." Kimmy corrects her. "It stands for 'Geek'."

"Oh, I see!" Lisa giggles.

"Yep. …So, what's your name?" Kimmy asks.

"I'm Lisa."

"Are you a friend of Greg's?" Kimmy asks her, a little curious herself.

"Well, yeah… you could say that. I can see that you are too."

"No," Kimmy corrects her, "I'm his girlfriend!"

"Oh… I see." Is the only thing Lisa says.

Sara comes in, interrupting the moment. She says hi to Lisa and leaves with Kimmy, who says goodbye to Lisa before leaving.

Sara and Kimmy arrive at Janet's house; Janet's a friend of Kimmy from school, and Janet's mother, Donna, helps Sara with Kimmy whenever Sara has too much work at the lab.

"It will be only for a couple of hours." Sara promises Donna apologetically.

"That's okay, don't worry about it." Donna tells Sara with a big grin "We are going to bake some cookies and you come to pick her up whenever you can."

"Thanks." Sara smiles at Donna, and then bends down toward Kimmy. "Be good okay?"

"I know, Mommy." Kimmy says, rolling her eyes but giving Sara a kiss nonetheless.

"I'll pick you up around five." Sara tells Kimmy. "Now go and find Janet so you can start to play!" Kimmy runs into the house.

"Thanks again!" Sara says to Donna as she walks out the door.

Kimmy and Janet are playing with Janet's dolls up stairs when Donna calls them out asking them to come downstairs. Jason – who is Janet's neighbor – is there to play with them. Kimmy and Janet run down stairs to meet Jason then run into the front yard to play while it is still light outside.

After playing for about an hour the three are already tired, so they go back into the house to drink some Kool-Aid that Donna made for them.

After they finish the juice, Donna asks Jason if he'd like to join them while they bake cookies.

"Daddy cooks for Mommy all the time!" Kimmy shares with Jason, trying to explain that is okay for a boy to cook or bake.

He agrees.

Janet and Kimmy have their 'baking-aprons', which they made together a few months back.

Kimmy and Janet put their aprons on, and while Donna ties Janet's, Jason offers to tie Kimmy's, and she agrees.

"Thank you!" Kimmy says afterward with a big grin, one which is just like Sara's. Jason smiles back shyly.

Donna had the mix fixed already, so the kids just have to give it form. They have a lot of fun doing the cookies.

After putting the cookies in the oven, they grow tired and fall asleep, but only a few moments later Sara comes to pick Kimmy up.

Donna invites Sara in and gives Sara a recap of the kids' day. "Right now they are taking a nap." She tells Sara.

Sara picks Kimmy up without waking her, and Donna heads toward the kitchen for Kimmy's cookies.

"Thanks!" Sara says while taking the cookies from Donna, "Who's the other kid?" Sara asks with curiosity, having noticed Jason.

"Oh, that's Jason." Donna replies. "He's the neighbor's kid and he also goes to the same school." She smiles.

"I see!" Sara replies, also smiling.

"I think he has a crush on Kimmy!" Donna whispers, as if someone was listening.

"Yeah. Kimmy told me about him." Sara says, already at the door.

The two ladies say their goodbyes and Sara walks toward the car carrying Kimmy, laying her down on the back seat.


	10. Greg Sanders: Casanova

One day, Kimmy is helping Wendy at the lab when she suddenly looks up and sees Greg and Lisa together. Greg is holding Lisa's hand while leaning on the counter, and Lisa is laughing.

Kimmy's mind is too young to understand what's going on, yet she's still too distracted by them that she doesn't hear when Wendy asks her something. Moments later she sees Greg and Lisa kiss, but they don't notice Kimmy watching.

Kimmy asked Mommy and Daddy about kisses a while back, so she has a pretty good understanding of what they mean.

Wendy knows that Kimmy is a smart girl, so she didn't know what to say when she saw the look of hurt in Kimmy's eyes.

That night Kimmy went to her parents' bedroom, and wakes them up, Sara gets up to take her back to her bedroom.

Sara sits on Kimmy's bed while she helps her getting under the covers. Sara kisses her goodnight.

"Mommy?" Kimmy says to Sara drowsily.

"Yeah, hun?"

"Can you stay here with me?"

Sara sighs and lays down next to her little girl. Kimmy snuggles up next to Sara and hugs her. Sara plays with Kimmy's hair with her fingers.

"Mommy," Kimmy asks her again, looking up at her, "do you remember that time I asked you and Daddy about kisses?"

"Yeah, honey. I remember."

"Okay." Kimmy says while putting her head back on Sara's belly.

"Mommy, do you love Daddy?" Kimmy asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes I do…I do very much." Sara answers, grinning in the darkness.

"…Since when?"

"Well," Sara starts to say "Since the first time we met." Sara says, remembering that day fondly. "Just like in the fairy tales."

"Love at first sight?" Kimmy asks.

"Wow, you are watching too much TV!" Sara says, smiling regardless. "Now try to get some sleep." She kisses Kimmy's forehead.

Greg and Lisa's relationship didn't make things change between Kimmy and Greg, but now Kimmy hates Lisa, since she's the one that stole her boyfriend.

One day Kimmy crosses the line and both parents have to take care of the matter. So Sara, Gil, and Kimmy sat down and talk about what happened. They say that Kimmy's behavior toward Lisa is wrong, and that she needs to be kinder toward her.


	11. The Chicken Pox

One night, Gil, Sara, and Kimmy are sharing dinner. Kimmy hasn't touched her food and has been resting her head on the table the whole time.

"What's wrong honey?" Gil asks, concerned, but Kimmy doesn't answer.

"Kimmy, you haven't touched your food," Sara points out. "It's macaroni, your favorite!"

Kimmy just groans.

Sara stands up, then bends down next to Kimmy.

"You can tell Mommy what's wrong!" Sara lets her know with a soft tone.

Kimmy makes an effort to look up at her mom.

"I feel sick…" She says slowly.

Sara touches Kimmy's forehead, and can feel that she is really hot.

"God, Kimmy." Sara says worriedly. "You have a fever."

Gil stands up from the table and leaves to look for the thermometer and some medicine.

After finding them, Gil meets the girls in Kimmy's room. Sara is helping Kimmy get into her pajamas. Sara takes the thermometer from Gil and puts it into Kimmy's mouth.

Kimmy is 102 degrees Fahrenheit, so both parents explain to her that she needs some rest. While Sara stayed with Kimmy, Gil went to find Kimmy's old baby monitors so they can use them tonight.

Kimmy asks them to stay with her until she falls asleep.

They do.

After Kimmy is sound asleep, Sara and Gil are back in their room ready to go to bed. They share a goodnight kiss and turn the light off.

Around three o' clock in the morning, Kimmy starts screaming, and both Sara and Gil wake up and run to her room.

The fever is giving Kimmy nightmares, and she has a cold sweat.

Sara goes off for a wet towel, while Gil tries to calm Kimmy down.

"Daddy?" Kimmy says drowsily, "My back itches." she tries to scratch her back.

"Let me see, hun." Gil turns her over so she's lying on her stomach. He quickly notices small red spots scattered across her back, and knows right away what it is.

"I think you've got the chicken pox, Kimmy." he tells her.

"Isn't that supposed to itch a lot?" Kimmy asks, a little afraid.

"Yes, honey." Gil explains while Kimmy turns back over. "But Mommy and I are going to give you some medicine so it doesn't itch too much."

"You promise?" Kimmy says, scratching her arm.

"I promise." Gil says, and gives her a kiss on the forehead "Wow, you are really hot!" he says, putting a hand on her head.

"Thank you!" Kimmy says, smiling. "You know, genetics." Gil looks at her, confused.

Sara comes in and she immediately makes Kimmy lie down and get under the covers while she puts the wet towel on her forehead.

"Kimmy's got chicken pox," Gil fills Sara in, "and she's really hot!"

"Of course she is." Sara replies. "After all she is our daughter." She winks at Kimmy.

"So she learned that joke from you?" Gil looks at her, both stunned and impressed.

"Kimmy," Sara turns toward her, "you know that you won't be able to go to school tomorrow, right?"

Kimmy nods sadly; she loves school.

The next morning, Sara stops in Kimmy's school and tells the teacher that Kimmy is sick and that she won't be able to come to school until she's better.

"She has the chicken pox" Sara explains to the teacher. "And you know how that is."

"Yeah, I do." The teacher says, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll have some homework for Kimmy, so she doesn't get behind, ready after classes end."

"Oh, thanks!" Sara says. "I'll come back later for them!"

That afternoon, Sara comes back home after going back to Kimmy's school for her homework and finds Kimmy watching some cartoons, scratching her arm.

"I brought you some ice cream!" Sara tells Kimmy while she heads to the kitchen to find some spoons. "Do you want some?"

"Sure!" Kimmy says excitedly; she loves ice cream.

Sara joins Kimmy and hands her a spoon, and both girls start to eat straight from the container.

After a while, Sara notices that it's getting late and is time for Kimmy to go to bed, so Sara takes her to her room and smears special lotion for chicken pox all over her body.

"This will relieve the itch." Sara explains to Kimmy, rubbing some on her back.

After Sara is done, Kimmy gets under the covers and asks Sara about school.

"Your teacher sent you a lot of homework!" Sara tells her, knowing she won't mind.

"Yay!" Kimmy says. "I love homework!"

"Oh, and Jason sent you something!" Sara teases Kimmy.

"Really?" Kimmy says, grinning.

"Yeah, I put it in your bag." Sara tells her, handing Kimmy her backpack.

It's a drawing Jason made, that says "Get well soon. I missed you!" And he glued to it some gummies.

"Your teacher says that Jason asked her if he could come and visit you…" Sara tells her.

"…And he can't!" Kimmy cuts her off. "…Because he can get sick, too!" She finishes, sad that she can't see her friends.

"Yeah, but Greg promised he would come tomorrow!" Sara says, trying to cheer her up.

Kimmy sighs. "And is Lisa coming with him?"

"Kimmy?" Sara says, giving her a look "We talked about this."

"Yeah, I know." Kimmy gives her a guilty smile. "When is Daddy coming back?"

"In a couple of hours." Sara checks the time in Kimmy's wall clock. "He'll come to say goodnight to you the moment he gets back."

"Okay!" Kimmy replies happily.

"Goodnight, sweetie!" Sara tells her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy!"


	12. Pool Party!

**KIMMY AT 6 YEARS OLD**

Sara and Gil are so excited that their little girl is now turning six years old, and they had plans to throw her a party.

It's the morning of Kimmy's birthday. Sara and Gil enter her room to wake her up, so they can wish her a happy birthday. Kimmy loves this part of birthdays, because is when Mommy and Daddy normally give her the birthday presents.

But this time is different; they explained to her that she is opening her birthday presents later, after her party.

They invited the team and Kimmy's friends from school to the party. Kimmy's so exited, she loves birthday parties, but mostly because it contains all of her favorite things: cake, ice cream, gifts, and a lot of fun with her friends.

Gil and Sara rented out a whole water park; with pools and every kind of attractions that involve water, Kimmy loves the idea.

Everybody is in their bathing suits, and there are kids running everywhere. The CSI team sees that their friends need help with all the craziness.

"How bummer is that we came for a party and we are ending up being chaperons?" Brass asks Warrick while sipping his beer. Warrick just laughs.

There is this small kiosk with ice cream and sodas for the kids, Jason is in line to have some ice cream, and Kimmy is a few kids behind him making line as well. Jason gets his turn and asks for a chocolate ice cream, and when he does he takes the ice cream and runs toward his friends.

A while later Kimmy joins the gang of kids empty handed, and notices Jason eating his ice cream near the small pool. He waves at her, and she walks toward him.

"Where is your ice cream?" Jason asks her curiously while she sits next to him.

"They ran out of chocolate ice cream," Kimmy tells him, "So they asked me to come back later."

"Do you want mine?" Jason offers her, offering her the little cup with ice cream.

"No, that's okay. Thanks, though!" Kimmy says smiling at him.

Sara is watching them at long distance; she can't hear a thing, but she is smiling. Gil joins her and hugs her from behind and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast!" Sara comments, still smiling.

"Yeah, I know!" Gil says, kissing her neck.

"It feels like it was yesterday when I found out I was pregnant!" Sara says, full of nostalgia.

"Well, she did turn into a brilliant and gorgeous girl." Gil says. "Just like Mommy!"

"'Mommy'?" Sara replies turning to face him. "I can't remember the last time you called me 'Mommy'." She wraps her arms around his neck.

Gil just smiles at her. "What I'm trying to say," Gil continues, "is that Jason has great taste."

"So, you do approve of him?" Sara asks with a big smile.

"Approve what?" Gil asks, a little confused.

"Jason," Sara explains teasingly, "you know, for Kimmy's boyfriend…?"

Gil turns pale, Sara giggles and kisses him.

"I'm just kidding…" Sara says. "They are way too young to think about that stuff."

Gil takes a second to get out of his shock, and then he smiles back.

"Well, in that case…" He jokes, hugging her from her waist, "I think he is way better of a catch than Greg!"

Sara giggles and then gives him another kiss.

"Hey Kimmy, come here." Nick calls out for her. "I need your help!"

"Can't you wait?" Kimmy says; she doesn't want to interrupt the game she's playing.

"Please, Kimmy!" Nick begs. "It would only take a sec!"

"Fine!" Kimmy says rolling her eyes while getting out of the pool. The other kids beg her to hurry.

She stands right in front of Nick, who's resting in the tables near the pool with the rest of the team.

"Do you remember that day I picked you up from school?" Nick asks her.

"Yeah, why?" Kimmy says, looking longingly back at the pool.

"What was the first thing you noticed?" He asks her.

"That you were driving the lab's car?" Kimmy has an impatient tone in her voice.

"And what did I tell you?" Nick says, grabbing his beer can.

"God, I don't know." Kimmy says. "Can I go back to the pool now?"

"Kimmy," Nick asks, "do you love Uncle Nicky?"

Kimmy rolls her eyes, "You told me to be careful with my donut" Kimmy says hurriedly. "Can I go back now?"

"Oh please, Nick!" Catherine interrupts. "Don't you see that the kid wants to go back to play?"

"Yeah," Greg agrees, "leave her alone!"

"I'm not cleaning that damn car!" Nick insists.

"Oh, that's right!" Kimmy remembers. "You'd just cleaned the car," She explains. "That's why you wanted me to be careful."

"See?" Nick says proudly. "It's Greg's turn to clean it."

"Can I go now?" Kimmy asks desperately.

"Yes honey!" Catherine says. "Don't hate Uncle Nick!" She teases. "Apparently he forgot what is like to be a kid!"

"Thanks!" Kimmy says before running back to the pool.

The kids had changed back into their clothes, and were now wearing cute birthday hats while having lunch.

"You should probably slow down!" Janet advises a boy sitting next to her. "There's going to be cake after the pizza."

"That's okay," this cute fat kid, whose name is Ed, tells her with his mouth full. "I'm a pro."

Janet looks back at Kimmy and the two girls giggle.

"So what do you think?" Sara asks the rest of the team about the party.

"I think she had a lot of fun." Warrick says sincerely.

"Yeah, if you don't count Nick's indiscretions." Greg laughs.

"Cut that out, man!" Nick says, already annoyed by the team's mockery.

"I'm sure that's what Kimmy will remember the most!" Brass teases.

"Yeah!" Greg says. "We are all going to be 'Do you remember your sixth birthday?" Greg continues. "'Yeah', Kimmy will say, "it was the one where Nick asked me to get out of the pool, so he can save his ass from cleaning the lab's car!'"

The team laughs and Sara gives Nick a pity look.

"Do you guys want more pizza?" Gil says, the pizza box in his hands.

"Sure!" Brass says, grabbing the box from Gil.

Soon, it's time to sing happy birthday to Kimmy, so everybody gathers around her while she smiles fondly toward everyone. She makes a wish and blows out the candles.

Everybody is eating cake; Kimmy and Janet are watching Ed's incredible speed while he eats his slice.

"I told you!" He says, smiling through the frosting.

The girls look at each other, their noses wrinkled.

Sara, Gil, and Kimmy are back to home after the party. Kimmy runs into the house and sits on the couch.

"Hurry up!" She calls to her parents. "I want to open my presents!"

Gil puts the bag with the presents on the floor near the couch. "Enjoy!" he says, and Kimmy starts to dig through it.

After half an hour or so, Kimmy finally finished opening all of her presents, and helps her parents to clean up.

It is time for Kimmy to go to bed, so both parents help her get under the covers and they give her a goodnight kiss.

"Thanks for the party!" Kimmy says while they exit her room.

"Your welcome, sweetie!" Gil says.

"I had a lot of fun!" Kimmy says with a big grin.

"Well, then just wait for next year's!" Sara winks at her.

"Goodnight, Mommy." Kimmy says, resting her head on her pillow. "Goodnight Daddy!"

"Goodnight sweetie!" Both parents reply, shutting the door behind them.


	13. Hippos and Monkeys

Kimmy is getting ready for school. Today is her first school trip, and she is excited.

"Mommy, c'mon!!!" Kimmy begs impatiently. "We are going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sara tells her while she packs Kimmy's lunch.

Seeing that Sara is ready to leave, Kimmy runs out of the apartment and toward the car.

Sara finally meets her there. "Gosh!" Sara tells her, unlocking the back door of the car so Kimmy can come in. "They're not going to close the zoo!" Sara laughs.

They soon arrive at the school, and since Kimmy is a little late, Sara walks her to the bus.

"Be good, okay?" Sara asks her, handing her the lunch bag.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kimmy says, rolling her eyes. "Bye Mommy." She kisses Sara goodbye.

"Dad's going to pick you up afterward!" Sara tells her.

"Okay!" Kimmy says, getting into the bus.

Kimmy, already inside the bus, takes a look around and notices Jason waving at her. She walks toward him.

"I saved you a seat!" He tells her, blushing slightly.

"Thanks!" Kimmy says, and sits down.

Kimmy turns around toward Janet - who's in the seat behind hers – and says hi.

One of the teachers stands up and explains to the kids that she is going to divide the class into three groups; the Farm animals, the Jungle animals, and the Reptiles. Each group will have different schedule and will start the Zoo's ride depending on the animal group they have.

The teacher starts to give one ID per student, and the ID is a decoration with an animal which tells them in which group they are.

"I'm a hippo!" Kimmy tells Jason showing him her ID.

"I'm a monkey!" He says, smiling while he shows her.

"We are in the Jungle group!" Kimmy says smiling, happy to share the trip with Jason.

Kimmy turns back toward Janet, and asks her which animal she is.

"I'm a chicken!" She says.

"Oh, you are in the Farm group." Kimmy says sadly, realizing that Janet is not in her group.

"Kimmy," a teacher says, "sit straight, the bus is about to leave."

Kimmy does so, and smiles at Jason.

The jungle group is at the 'Reptiles cave', which is actually the Zoo's basement with a lot of tanks that contain snakes and other kinds of nocturnal animals, like bats and insects.

"Okay everybody," the teacher says, "before going in, you have to take your partner's hand and remember not to let go1"

Everybody takes their partners hands; Kimmy grabs Jason's and he immediately blushes.

The teacher notices this and smiles. "Okay!" She says, looking at the two kids, "Let's go in!"

The group is amazed by the snakes; they look carefully at each species while the guide explains some facts about snakes.

It's lunch time, and the group finds a place to eat. Kimmy and Jason sit and start to talk about the trip: which was their favorite part, favorite animal, and which animal scares them the most.

They both agree that the 'Reptiles cave' was the coolest.

"Do you remember the tarantula?" Kimmy asks Jason.

"Yeah, that one was pretty cool!" He agrees.

"My Dad has one!" she says.

"Wow, cool!" Jason says, amazed. "Have you touched it?"

"No…" Kimmy says, getting serious, "Every time I'm about to touch it," she confesses to him, "I get scared…"

"Well," Jason says, trying to encourage her, "remember that the guide said they don't do any harm."

"I know," Kimmy says, smiling, "it's just that… I don't know!"

The teacher interrupts them, telling them that it's time to go back to the bus.

The three groups meet at the bus, and the kids start to get in it one by one, so the teachers can have more control over them, in case anyone is missing.

Already on the bus, Kimmy and Janet talk about their day at the Zoo. After a few minutes, Kimmy sits straight, before the teacher can ask her to. When they get back to school, Gil is already waiting for Kimmy.

Kimmy gets out of the bus, sees her Dad there, says goodbye to Jason and Janet, and runs toward him. He picks her up and she kisses him on the cheek.

"So how was the Zoo?" He asks, walking toward the car.

"It was great!" Kimmy tells him. "We saw a tarantula just like yours!"

"Really?" Gil asks. "What else do you guys see?"

"Well, there were a lot of cool animals." Kimmy remembers. "There was this creepy hyena!" She says while getting into the car.

"Creepy?" Gil asks curiously. "How come?"

"Yeah, it never stopped laughing!" Kimmy says. "At first it was kind of funny, but then it turned creepy."

"Oh, I see!" Gil says, starting the engine. "Okay … Seat belt?"

"Ready!" Kimmy says smiling, while he looks at her through the rear-view mirror.

Kimmy falls asleep during the way back to home so Gil carries her out of the car and into the apartment without waking her up, where he kisses Sara hello.

"I see that the Zoo went well!" Sara says, looking fondly at Kimmy.

"Yeah, she loved it!" Gil says, laying Kimmy down on her bed.


	14. Mrs Grissom?

Sara wakes up and walks into the kitchen where she finds Gil making breakfast. She gives him a kiss.

"Good morning!" She says and kisses him again, this time with more passion. Sara wraps her arms around his neck while he hugs her from the waist, letting her control him.

"Good morning!" Kimmy walks into the kitchen and blushes a little, seeing them kiss. Quickly she takes a seat at the table.

"Good morning sweetie!" Gil greets back "Hope you are in the mood for pancakes!" He heads toward the table with plates in hand.

"Yay!" Kimmy says. "I love pancakes!"

"So today is that PTA meeting, right?" Gil asks Sara.

"Yeah, are you coming?" she replies.

"No, I can't." He says. "I have a meeting with Ecklie."

Sara comes back from the fridge with the orange juice, gives Gil another kiss and joins them at the table. "Too bad!" Sara says smiling and raising her eyebrows toward Kimmy. Kimmy smiles back.

PTA meeting is over no, and Sara stands up from her seat to start to walk out when Kimmy's gym teacher stops her.

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Grissom." The teacher says, extending her hand toward Sara.

"Oh," Sara says, accepting the hand shake, "I'm not married."

"Oh…" The teacher looks a little confused. "I thought…"

"Yeah…" Sara cuts her off, "Nice meeting you." Sara leaves before she can say anything else.

Sara gets into the car and stays there for a moment, lost in her thoughts, but quickly shakes them off and starts the engine.

On her way home, she picks Kimmy up from Janet's. Kimmy gets into the car and says hi to Sara.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Kimmy asks, noticing that Sara is a little distracted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sara gives her a small smile.

Later that night at home, Sara goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After a while, Gil takes Kimmy to bed by himself , since Sara is still in the bathroom, and kisses her goodnight.

Gil is already under the covers when Sara comes out.

"Is everything okay?" Gil asks, worried.

"Yeah." Sara gets under the covers.

Gil gives her a kiss, but she does not return it, so he breaks it off.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He sits up on the bed.

Sara just nods and lies down on her side, not facing him.

After a few minutes, Gil is still looking at her. "Is all this about me not going to the PTA meeting?"

"No…" Sara says, she sighs, sits back up, and kisses Gil. "Everything is okay," she says, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Around midnight, Sara gets up from bed and heads toward Kimmy's room. She sits on the bed next to her and gives her a soft kiss on the forehead, and Kimmy wakes up.

"Mommy?" Kimmy says when she sees her there.

"Sorry I woke you up." Sara whispers while putting her fingers through Kimmy's hair.

"You can't sleep?" Kimmy wonders; every time that Kimmy can't sleep Mommy joins her, so she thinks that Sara must be there because she can't sleep. Sara nods. "That's okay; you can stay here with me." Kimmy says giving Mommy more space in bed for her to lie down.

The next morning, Kimmy wakes up and sees that Sara is still asleep, so she quietly gets up from bed and walks toward the kitchen where Gil is making breakfast. Kimmy says good morning to him and sits at the table. Gil hands Kimmy her breakfast.

"Can I bring Mommy her breakfast to bed?" Kimmy asks while she starts to eat.

Gil is confused, so he asks Kimmy what she means.

"Mommy is sick," She tells him, "and every time that I'm sick she brings me breakfast to bed!"

Gil tells Kimmy that he will be right back, and heads toward Kimmy's room where he sees that Sara is still asleep in Kimmy's bed. He walks toward the bed and sits on it to watch her sleep, and after a moment he wakes her up.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, confused.

"I fell asleep," she says, "I woke up last night for a glass of water, came here to check on Kimmy, and fell asleep." Sara tries to sound as if she's telling the truth.

Gil explains to Sara that Kimmy thinks she is sick and wants to take care of her, and Sara tells him to let her do it, that she will play along.

Gil agrees and says goodbye to Sara since he has to go to work. They kiss goodbye and share a smile, and Gil turns back and leaves while Sara's smile fades and she goes back to sleep.

Gil says goodbye to Kimmy and asks her to take good care of Mommy.

"I will!" Kimmy says while placing Sara's breakfast on a tray. Gil leaves and Kimmy walks toward her room with a tray of food in her hands.

Kimmy quietly places the tray on her night table and wakes Mommy up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Kimmy says brightly.

Sara opens her eyes and asks Kimmy what she's doing.

"I brought your breakfast to bed." Kimmy tells her, "That's what you do when someone is sick, right?"

Sara smiles at her girl and thanks her sincerely.

Gil calls Sara from work and tells her that he called Donna and she will pick Kimmy up around two o' clock. Sara asks what's this all about, and Gil just asks her to convince Kimmy to go with Donna and Janet. Sara agrees and they hang up.

Sara tells Kimmy that she gets to go to the park with Janet, and Kimmy refuses to go; she is going to stay there with Mommy. Sara swears that she is fine, and besides, Daddy will come early from work and he will take care of her. It takes Sara time to convince her, but she does.

A while after Kimmy leaves, there is a knock at the door. Sara answers it and is Gil with some roses in hand. Amazed, Sara asks Gil what he's doing, but he just wraps her in his arms and kisses her and leads her to their room. On the way, he puts the roses on the dining table.

When both of them are under the covers a while later, Sara is resting on Gil's chest, while Gil kisses Sara's naked shoulder a couple of times. "So did it help?" he says now, kissing her neck.

Sara looks straight into his eyes saying nothing.

"Do you remember that time we promised we were going to say everything to each other?" Gil asks her, desperate to know what's wrong with her.

"I am!" Sara says "Nothing is wrong, I'm okay, really!" She insists.

"Liar." Gil says, and kisses her again. Sara still says nothing. "Fine, don't tell me what it is," He says, giving up, "but I'm definitely going to make it up to you next weekend." He says kissing her forehead.

"Next weekend?" Sara asks in wonder.

"Yeah." He replies. "It will be our 9th anniversary!"

Sara smiles. "I can't wait to see what you have in mind!" She says, kissing him…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Buahahahaha I'm mean… _

_And pretty bad with Cliffhangers, too. I mean is pretty obvious what is going to happen, right? … (A little spoiler, for you all:wink: ) _

_Stay tune... see ya next saturday!!! GSR forever and ever!!!_


	15. Happy Anniversary!

Sara wakes up and heads toward the kitchen, where she finds Gil making breakfast. She kisses him good morning and he hugs her from her waist with his arms, and softly whispers to her ear, "I love you! Happy Anniversary!" Then he kisses her neck.

She smiles at him and kisses him again, "I love you too!" She says softly against his lips.

Sara helps Gil get breakfast to the table, and after a few minutes Kimmy joins them for breakfast.

"Today is my anniversary with Mommy!" Gil winks at Kimmy.

"And while we are celebrating it, you're going to stay with Aunt Catherine." Sara adds.

"Okay!" Kimmy says, sipping her orange juice like it is not a big deal.

Sara gets up from the table so she can finish packing Kimmy's stuff for tonight.

"Are you giving Mommy the ring tonight?" Kimmy whispers to Gil excitedly.

"Yeah, I will." Gil says, also whispering.

"Yay!" Kimmy says, happy for her parents.

Sara is checking some evidence with Greg when she gets called out to the lobby; she has a package. Sara heads toward the lobby and sees an amazing flower arrangement, so she walks toward the front desk with a big smile on her face and signs as received, and when the delivery guy leaves Sara grabs the note and reads it.

_One day I wrote her name upon the strand,  
But came the waves and washed it away:  
Again I wrote it with a second hand,  
But came the tide, and made my pains his prey.  
Vain man, said she, that dost in vain assay  
A mortal thing so to immortalize!  
For I myself shall like to this decay,  
And eek my name be wiped__ out likewise.  
Not so quoth I, let baser things devise  
To die in dust, but you shall live by fame:  
My verse your virtues rare shall eternize,  
And in the heavens write your glorious name;  
Where, whenas death shall all the world subdue,  
Our love shall live, and later life renew._

After she finished reading the note, she heads toward Gil's office, but he is busy talking with Hodges so she waits outside. After a few minutes, Hodges starts to leave and when he notices Sara outside smiling, he asks what's up with her, but she says that nothing. Hodges shrugs and leaves, and Sara runs toward Gil's arms and kisses him.

"So you already received your flowers?" he asks her, smiling knowingly.

"Yes," Sara replies, kissing him again, "and I loved them, especially the note!"

"Well, everything that is there is true!" he tells her, and kisses her again.

"Wow, it was that good, huh?" Gil says as Sara begins to plant kisses up and down his neck. "There is more to come, you know." Sara smiles and kisses him one last time, then leaves to pick Kimmy up and take her to Catherine's.

Afterward, Sara comes back to the lab, and when she doesn't find Gil there she asks Warrick where he is, and Warrick tells her that Gil left for home already.

After shift is over, Sara goes home and opens the door of the apartment, only to find it lighted with candles, soft music in the background and with a rug of petals on the floor.

Gil greets her with a kiss and pours her some champagne. They kiss again.

"You cooked dinner?" Sara guesses, smelling the food.

"Yeah, I made lasagna." Gil says. "It's vegetarian" he adds, seeing Sara's suspicious look.

Sara smiles at him. "This is perfect… you are perfect!" They kiss again and Gil asks her if she is hungry, and she says yes. He serves dinner, and they both enjoy it, and then Gil serves dessert.

After they're done, Gil takes Sara's hands. "You know, these last nine years have been the best of my life, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you being there." He tells her with a smile.

Sara tries to talk, but Gil stops her putting his finger on her mouth, Sara gives it a soft kiss and lets Gil continue. "Everything I am is because of you, everything I breathe is you, everything I do is because of you, the only thing I want is to be with you, the only thing that makes me whole is you, but still there is much to fill. So complete me, complete me by saying yes…" Gil gets on one knee and takes out this little box from his pocket, and Sara is almost in tears. "…Complete me by saying yes; that yes, you will become my wife."

"Yes!" Sara says pulling Gil up and kisses him deeply. After a while, Gil breaks the kiss and slides the ring onto Sara's finger. They kiss again.

The next day around noon, Sara and Gil pick Kimmy up from Catherine's. Kimmy gets into the car and gives Sara a kiss on the cheek.

On their way home, Kimmy asks what's for lunch, and Sara teases her, asking if she likes spinach, and Kimmy says that she doesn't. Sara asks Gil if they can stop for pizza instead.

"Yay!" Kimmy says. "Yeah, Daddy, can we, pleaseeeeee?" Kimmy begs.

"Okay!" Gil says, and Sara gives him a kiss on the cheek.

When at the pizza parlor, Kimmy tells Sara that she has to use the restroom, so both girls get up from the table, and Sara gives Gil a kiss before leaving.

Kimmy is washing her hands, when out of the nowhere, she asks Sara to show her the ring. Sara is surprised, and asks Kimmy how she knew. Kimmy gives her a smile, "I picked it out!"

"Well, then you have good taste!" Sara says, showing Kimmy the ring.

The girls get back to their table and start to eat, and moments later Gil tells Kimmy that him and Mommy are getting married. Kimmy didn't really know what the ring stood for, but now she is excited.

Kimmy is now in bed and Sara and Gil are getting ready to go to bed as well. When both are under the covers, they kiss goodnight.

"So Kimmy picked the ring, huh?" Sara asks Gil, smiling.

"Please tell me you didn't know…" Gil says worried that Kimmy told her about the proposal before happening.

"No, she told me when we went to the restroom earlier at the pizza place." Sara says, kissing him.

"So Kimmy knows how to keep a secret, huh?" Gil says proudly.

"Of course she does." Sara replies. "After all, she is your daughter!" Sara snuggles toward Gil and resting her head on his chest, Gil gives her a kiss on the forehead.


	16. Trick or Treat

Sara took the kids to a costume store so they can pick a Halloween costume. The kids are exited and are trying everything on while Sara waits reading a Brides magazine.

Kimmy is wearing a witch costume. "How do I look?" she asks Janet, not sure about it.

"You look cute." Janet says, fixing a wig she's wearing, but Kimmy is disappointed. "What's wrong?" Janet asks her.

"I don't want to look 'cute'!" Kimmy explains to her. "I want to look scary, like real witches do."

Jason comes out of the dressing room and asks Sara to help him with his costume; he's dressed up as Dracula. Sara does so, and he asks her about the Brides Magazine. "You're going to be a Bride for Halloween?" he says innocently.

Sara giggles and says that she's not. Jason doesn't give it too much thought and thanks her for the help before going back where the girls are.

Janet is now trying on a fairy costume while Kimmy is trying to make her witch costume look scarier.

"See?" Kimmy says to Janet, pointing at Jason. "Jason looks scary, why can't I?" Jason offers to help Kimmy with her costume and she agrees.

Kimmy is watching TV on the floor while Sara plans her wedding sitting on her bed.

"Why did you pick a witch?" Sara asks Kimmy.

"Because it is Halloween," Kimmy explains, "and Halloween is supposed to be scary!"

"Oh, okay!" Sara says, going back to her planning.

"What do you have so far?" Kimmy asks about the wedding plans, climbing onto the bed and looking at Sara's notes.

"Well, not much!" Sara says. "Basically, just a list of everything we need."

"Okay, and from where are you going to start?" Kimmy asks, eying the long list.

"Well," Sara says checking the hour on her wrist watch, "it's kind of early, so… do you want to go to the flower market?"

"Yeah!" Kimmy agrees excitedly. "Can we go for ice cream later?" She asks Sara, turning the TV off.

"Sure!" Sara says, getting up from bed.

Sara and Kimmy are at the flower market checking the flower out while eating ice cream, Kimmy loves the little ones, and she likes the white flowers, too.

"Got it!" Sara says writing on her list, white and little flowers.

"Where are you going to get married?" Kimmy asks curiously.

"Well, there is this beautiful park Dad and I have been talking about." Sara tells her.

"What if it rains?" Kimmy asks.

"Then we'll get wet!" Sara jokes.

Sara is helping Kimmy with her costume while she asks Kimmy to be good and to stay with the group while she's trick-or-treating.

"I know, I know!" Kimmy says rolling her eyes. Sara starts to put makeup on Kimmy.

"Make it scary!" Kimmy insists.

"I know, I know!" Sara says in a high-pitched voice, teasing Kimmy.

"So you're going to drive me to Janet's?" Kimmy asks while Sara puts some lipstick on Kimmy's lips.

"Actually, Donna offered to pick you up!" Sara explains. "…Okay, you are ready!" Sara says, turning Kimmy toward the mirror.

"I love it!" Kimmy says, looking herself through the mirror. "Thanks Mommy!" She hugs Sara.

Sara and Kimmy leave the bathroom and Sara asks Kimmy to pose for the camara, Kimmy does so and after Sara takes the photo she shows it to Kimmy. Both girls share a smile.

Donna and Janet arrived to pick Kimmy up, and Sara answers the door and asks Donna and Janet in. Kimmy and Janet check out each other's costumes.

"You look pretty!" Kimmy says to Janet, who's dressed up as a fairy.

"Thanks," Janet replies "You look scary!" Sara thanks Donna, and she leaves with the kids.

Over at Janet's, the girls meet with Jason. "Nice wings!" Jason says to Janet, playing with her wings. "You look scary!" he tells Kimmy.

"You look scarier!" She replies, smiling.

The kids leave with Donna to trick-or-treat in the neighborhood and on their way they pick more kids up.

After a few hours, Sara and Gil pick Kimmy up from Janet's. Kimmy gets into the car with a huge bag full of candies.

"So the witch thing worked, huh?" Sara comments, eyeing Kimmy's bag.

"Yeah!" Kimmy says, and takes her witch hat off. "Hi Daddy!" She greets Gil, since she hasn't seen him the whole day.

"You look gorgeous!" Gil says, and gives her a quick glance before looking back at Sara.

"Oh, thanks." Kimmy says, disappointed. Sara gives Gil a look, reminding him about what she told him before.

"Gorgeously scary, of course!" Gil adds, winking at her. Kimmy smiles at him.


	17. Snow white and the seven dwarfs

Kimmy's at school. The teacher is telling them that they are going to put on a school play in a few weeks so she needs to give everyone a role and rehearse, then she tells them that they're going to do "Snow White."

The teacher wants Jason to be Prince Charming, and Jason agrees. The teacher adds that Jason can pick his own Snow White. She also gives the 7 Dwarfs, the Queen and the Witch roles immediately. The bell rings announcing that it is recess, and the teacher adds that they are watching the movie when they get back, so they can have an idea of how to do the play.

"So who are you picking as Snow White?" Tom asks Jason while they walk to the yard.

"I don't know," Jason says, not worried about it. "I don't mind, actually."

"I would!" Tom says, concerned. "After all, you'll have to kiss her!"

"Gross! Are you sure?" Jason says, now a little scared.

"Yeah." Tom assures him. "Haven't you watched the movie?"

"Have you?" Jason says, teasing him. "That movie is for girls!"

"Yeah," Tom sounds disappointed, "it's my sister's favorite!" They join the rest of the boys and start to play. Meanwhile the girls are jumping rope and talking about "Snow White".

Recess is over, and the kids start to go back to class. On their way, Jason and Tom join Kimmy and Janet.

"Kimmy?" Jason asks shyly. "Would you like to be Snow White?" he finishes, and blushes.

"Ewww!" Tom says before Kimmy can answer. "You want to kiss Kimmy!"

"What?" Kimmy asks, looking at Jason with a confused look on her face.

"NO!" he clarifies, "I don't! It's just that you are my best friend, and if I have to kiss a girl from class…" He explains, a little grossed out.

"Okay…" Kimmy agrees, a little grossed out as well.

They keep walking to class, while Tom starts to tease them: "Kimmy and Jason, sitting on a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kimmy and Jason just roll their eyes.

After picking Kimmy up from school, Sara and Kimmy go to try on dresses for the wedding. Both girls are in front of the mirror looking at themselves.

"Do you like it?" Sara asks Kimmy while trying to look at the back of the dress in the mirror.

"Yes," Kimmy says, "you look beautiful, Mommy!"

"Thanks, you look pretty, too!" Sara smiles at Kimmy, who smiles back.

"And do you know what I love the most about my dress?" Kimmy asks.

"What?" Sara asks curiously.

"That every time I spin around it lifts" Kimmy says, spinning around.

Sara smiles at her. "Do you think Dad will like it?" Sara wonders out loud.

"I don't know!" Kimmy says, still spinning around. "Why don't you ask him?" Kimmy offers stopping the spinning, "Wow, cool!" She adds while she sees how everything moves around her.

Sara just giggles. "Because it is bad luck!" she then explains how the groom see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding.

"Oh, okay!" Kimmy says about the superstition. "I'll say that he will love it! Mostly because it's you who's wearing it!"

Sara smiles and asks Kimmy if she said that because she already talked to Dad about all this. Kimmy says that yes, she did. Then Kimmy changes the subject, telling Sara that she will be Snow White in the upcoming school play, and asks her what she thinks about her and Jason kissing. Sara assures her that won't happen, and Kimmy is relived.

Kimmy's rehearsing Snow White with her classmates. They are doing the scene where Snow white cleans the dwarfs' house with all the animals. The teacher stops them.

"Wendy!" She calls out for the girl who plays a rabbit. "You are supposed to be a rabbit." the teacher tells her. "A happy rabbit! So show me that smile, honey!"

The teacher makes them start from the beginning.

Gil, Sara, and Kimmy are at a printer, trying to choose a model for the wedding invitations. They have come down to three different models, and after changing their minds over and over, the three of them finally agree in one. They put in the order, and leave.

While driving back home, Sara and Gil start to do a list of everything that is needed to be done and which they already did for the wedding.

Sara and Kimmy have picked up their dresses, the invitations have been sent out, and they already reserved the place where the wedding is taking place.

Sara asks about Gil's tuxedo, he says that he already took care of it. Then she tells him that she called the caterer company and they gave her a date for tomorrow so they can go a try some samples to make the menu. Then Sara asks if he already found the notary that is going to marry them. He says he didn't but that he will try to reach him again tomorrow. They agree that everything is under control. Kimmy breaks the silence a few seconds later, saying that they are forgetting the most important thing; the cake.

Sara points out that Kimmy is right; they haven't talk about the cake, and then she realizes that they don't have the bridesmaid's dress, they don't have the tuxedo for the best man, and that Kimmy needs a companion.

Sara turns to Kimmy and asks if she wants to invite Jason to the wedding. Kimmy agrees.

"Can you take care of him?" Sara says about Jason.

"Sure, he can come to try on his tuxedo with Brass and me." Gil tells her, putting his hand on her leg while driving.

"Thanks," Sara tells him, smiling, "I'll talk to his parents."

The students are at the final rehearsal for the play. The teacher is really stressed; they are doing the scene where Snow white accepts the apple from the Witch. Kimmy faints and all the kids start to laugh.

"Sorry!" Kimmy apologizes, "That was pretty bad!"

"Okay…" The teacher calls out. "From the top."

"There must be something your little heart desires. Perhaps there's someone you love?" says the girl who plays the queen.

"Well, there is someone." Kimmy replies.

"I thought so. I thought so. Old granny knows a young girl's heart. Now take the apple, dearie, and make a wish."

"I wish—I wish—"

"That's it. Go on. Go on."

" …And that he will carry me a away to his castle… where we will live happily ever after."

"Fine! Fine! Now, take a bite."

Kimmy takes a bite and then pretends to faint.

"Perfect!" The teacher says excitedly, and all the kids applause.

That night the school's auditorium is full of all the kids' parents and guests. The entire team is there to cheer Kimmy on.

Backstage, Kimmy comes out from the dressing room and walks toward her teacher so she can make some last touches to her costume. She is busy putting Prince Charming's hat on Jason. Jason sees Kimmy standing there.

"You look like a real princess!" He tells her.

"Thanks." Kimmy blushes.

The teacher turns toward Kimmy and helps her with the dress.

Kimmy is lying in the glass coffin while the seven dwarfs and animals cry, and Jason comes in and walks toward the bed. He leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Sara is in tears, Gil is not so amused.

"Don't be so overprotective!" Nick says, nudging Gil playfully.

"Cute kid." Catherine says to Sara about Jason "Who is he?"

"Jason?" Sara says.

"Oh, that's the famous Jason!" Catherine nods knowingly.

"Yeah, he will be Kimmy's date for the wedding."

"Companion!" Gil corrects her.

"You are just jealous." Catherine teases him.

The play is over, and the entire class comes out for one last round of applause.

Everybody stands up and claps, and Jason walks toward Kimmy and hands her a bouquet of roses, then gives her another kiss on the cheek.

The entire crowd says "Aww!" but Gil again is not so amused. Sara gives him a kiss on the cheek, they share a smile, and then they wave at Kimmy, and she waves back. The curtains come down.


	18. The tooth fairy

One day Kimmy is having lunch at school with her friends, and suddenly feels that she might have a tooth that is a little loose. She starts to play with it with her tongue.

"What's up?" Jason asks, eyeing her.

"I have a tooth loose, I guess." Kimmy says, trying to grab the tooth with her fingers. "See?" She says, and swings it with her finger.

"Grosssssss!" Janet says, "Don't do that!" she begs.

"Cool," Jason says, getting closer to Kimmy. "Let me see!" he says, and tries to grab it.

"What are you doing?" Kimmy asks, pulling away.

"I want to feel it!" Jason explains curiously.

"Oh, okay!" Kimmy agrees opening her mouth toward Jason.

"You guys are disgusting!" Janet says, crinkling her nose.

They go back to class, and the teacher notices that Kimmy is too distracted while she plays with her tongue, so she asks Kimmy if she is okay. Kimmy tells her about her tooth, and the teacher tells her about the tooth fairy.

"So I just put my tooth under my pillow and she gives me money?" Kimmy says excitedly.

"Pretty much!" she replies. "But don't forget to tell your parents about it." The teacher winks at her.

"Why?" Kimmy asks curiously.

"Hmm, well…" The teacher says, babbling a little, "…because the tooth fairy needs your parent's permission to get into the house!"

"Oh, okay!" Kimmy says, and heads back to her seat.

"Did you guys know about the tooth fairy?" Kimmy asks her friends, sitting down.

"Yeah!" Tom, one of the kids from her table, says. "See this?" Tom asks, showing her that he already has a hole in his mouth where a tooth used to be. "The tooth fairy left me a dollar for it!" The rest of the table is amazed.

"Cool!" Jason says "And did you see her?" Jason asks about the fairy.

"No!" Tom says disappointedly. "She comes to your room when you are already asleep."

"I can't wait to loose my tooth!" Kimmy says exited.

"Let me see!" Tom asks her. Kimmy opens her mouth toward Tom and Janet turns away.

"Not again!" Janet says standing up and leaving for some more paint.

"Mmmm yeah," Tom says examining Kimmy's tooth, "I will give it another day." He says about loosing the tooth completely.

"Oh." Kimmy says a little disappointed.

"Do you know where the tooth fairy takes all her money from?" another kid asks. "I mean there are a lot of kids loosing teeth, right? That's a lot of money!"

"Maybe charity." Another kid guesses.

"What happens if we help the tooth get loose faster?" Jason says, forming an idea in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Kimmy asks, becoming interested.

"We can pull it out with something!" Jason explains "Or swing it until it comes off."

"I'm not sure about that…" Kimmy says, a little scared.

"I will try it!" Jason says, getting back to his painting.

Sara is helping Kimmy get under the covers, and then kisses Kimmy goodnight. Sara is about to turn the light off, when Kimmy calls her back again.

"Yeah, hun?" Sara asks, walking back toward Kimmy's bed.

"Are you and Daddy going to let the tooth fairy come into the house?"

"Tooth fairy?" Sara asks, wondering where she heard about that.

"Yeah," Kimmy starts to explain, "My teacher told me that after you lose a tooth you put it under your pillow and she gives you money!"

"I see." Sara says, sitting next to Kimmy.

"And it's true; Tom got a dollar for his!"

"Did you already loose a tooth?" Sara asks, wondering why she hasn't noticed. "Let me see."

"Well, not yet!" Kimmy clarifies. "But Tom says that I might loose it by tomorrow!" She says, exited. Kimmy opens her mouth toward Sara and she looks into it.

"Well, it looks pretty good!" Sara says. "Does it hurt? Because if it does, I can give you some aspirin or something!"

"No, it doesn't hurt!" Kimmy assures her. "But it feels weird!"

Sara smiles at her kid. "Okay we'll let the tooth fairy come in!" Sara promises Kimmy. "But why are you asking?" Sara says, a little curious.

"My teacher didn't tell me," Kimmy explains, "she said you needed to know about the fairy coming."

Sara can't help to giggle. "I bet you were asking the teacher lots of questions?"

"Well, yeah!" Kimmy says.

"Okay sweetie, don't worry, Daddy and I are going to make sure she comes for your tooth!" Sara promises.

"Thanks Mommy!"

Gil comes home and finds Sara catching up on her reading while she rests in their bed.

He kisses her hello. "I went to the bakery," He tells her about the wedding cake, "and if we pay right now, they'll give us a fifteen percent discount."

"Great!" Sara says excitedly. "And what about the flavor?!"

"We can pick from about twenty different kinds." He tells her. "They offered to give us samples from each, no extra charge!" They kiss again.

"By the way," Sara says breaking the kiss, "Kimmy is about to loose a tooth."

"Really?" Gil says, getting excited.

"Yeah, and she asked me to let the tooth fairy come into the house." Sara says, pursing her lips.

"What?" Gil asks, confused.

"Her teacher told her that we needed to know about the pillow thing so the fairy can ask us to come in!" Sara explains.

"Why would the teacher tell her something like that?" Gil says lying down next to her.

"Because she is your daughter!" Sara says, kissing his forehead.

The next morning, Kimmy is sitting at the table eating her breakfast while Sara tells her that they are going to have a lot of cake today. Kimmy asks her why, and Sara explains that it's for the wedding cake. Kimmy gets exited.

"This is the best dinner I have ever had" Kimmy tells Sara about the cake samples while they brush their teeth.

"Yeah? Then imagine that chocolate cake you liked so much bigger!" Sara says while she dries her mouth and hands.

Kimmy smiles at Sara through the bathroom's mirror, and spits some tooth paste, but then looks at it and it is full of blood. "Mommy?" Kimmy asks scared.

"Yeah, hun?" Sara asks, turning back toward her. She sees the blood and tells her that everything is okay, then asks her to rinse her mouth. Kimmy does so, and Sara notices that her tooth is about to come off. Sara asks her if she wants her to pull it out. Kimmy agrees, a little afraid. Sara swings it off little by little until she finally has the tooth on her hand.

"Let me see it!" Kimmy says excitedly.

Sara washes it with some water and then hands the small tooth to Kimmy.

"Cool!" she says, checking the tooth out, and then she looks at the mirror and looks at the hole where her tooth used to be. "How long does the other tooth take to come in?" she asks Sara.

"Oh honey, in about… well, it takes months." Sara says without a certain answer.

"Okay!" Kimmy says "So the tooth fairy is coming tonight?" Kimmy asks excitedly.

"Well, I guess she will!" Sara assures her.

Sara helps Kimmy get under the covers and Kimmy shows her that she already placed the tooth under her pillow. Sara tells her that the fairy won't come until is sure she already fell asleep. Kimmy kisses Sara goodnight and Sara leaves the room.

Kimmy is at school telling her friends her tooth loosing experience and how the tooth fairy left her five dollars for her tooth.

"Wow, five dollars?" Janet asks Kimmy, her eyes growing big.

"Yep." Kimmy confirms. "Mommy is taking me to the candy store after school!" she smiles proudly.

"What are you going to buy?" Jason asks.

"With five dollars," Janet begins, "you could buy like the entire store!"

"So you don't have the tooth?" Jason asks disappointedly.

"No," Kimmy says, "the tooth fairy took it with her!"

"And what does she do with all the teeth?" Janet asks.

Jason and Kimmy shrug.


	19. Sleepover!

Sara and Gil are busy with the final arrangements for the wedding, including the bachelor and bachelorette party, so they asked Donna if Kimmy could spend the night there. Donna agreed.

On their way to Janet's, Kimmy keeps asking why she can't help with the wedding anymore.

"Because," Sara explains, "you already helped with the fun part, this is the boring part!"

"So," Gil says teasing Sara, "the legal part of our wedding is boring?"

"Of course not!" Sara says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So you are going to sign a lot of papers, and stuff like that, right?" Kimmy asks, making sure she gets it.

"That's right!" Sara says. "It will be long and slow hours sitting in a notary's office hearing a bunch of boring stuff."

"But don't they need my signature, too?" Kimmy asks innocently.

"No honey," Gil explains, "just the bride and groom need to sign."

"Okay, but what are you guys doing after that?" Kimmy asks. Sara and Gil look at each other with a guilty smile. "I mean, you can go and sign, and then you can pick me up so we can continue with the fun part!" Kimmy insists; she loves to help with the wedding.

Sara sighs and then gives Kimmy a smile, "Kimmy!" she says, trying to make her understand "Things that are left for today are only for Mommy and Daddy. I promise you can help tomorrow after we pick you up from Janet's, okay?"

"Fine!" Kimmy finally gives up, a little disappointed.

Kimmy, Janet, and Jason are playing in Janet's front yard while it is still light outside.

They made up a game where they grab a napkin to the back of their jeans while they are riding their bike, and the other one has to take it off, the one that has more napkins at the end of the game wins. The problem is that they need more kids for the game, so they go and look for the rest of kids in the block, and end up with about ten kids.

After their exhausting game, they go back to the house and start to watch a movie. A while later, Jason's mom comes to take him back home. He says goodbye to Kimmy and Janet. The two girls stay there to finish watching the movie.

Janet and Kimmy are busy making the pizza for dinner when Sara and Gil call Kimmy to wish her a goodnight.

"But it's only like seven o' clock!" Kimmy says, confused. Sara and Gil blame each other in a playfully for the fact that Kimmy is too smart.

"So, Donna told us you guys are making pizza!" Sara says, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Kimmy answers, "But it isn't a big deal, we are just putting the cheese and the salami on!" she tells her. "I would save you a piece, but you don't eat meat!" Kimmy says, proud that she could remember.

"Yeah. Thanks, though!" Sara says, laughing at her daughter's comment.

Sara hands the phone to Gil. "Are you being good?" he asks after kissing Sara.

"Yes, Daddy!" Kimmy replies, and rolls her eyes.

"So how was your day?" Gil asks while he smiles at Sara.

"We made up a new game!" Kimmy fills him in. "It's like tag, but you add a napkin and bikes!"

"Really? And who came up with the idea?"

"I did!" Kimmy says, proud of herself.

"That's my girl!" He says, also proud. "Thank God we brought your bike then, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay honey," Gil starts, "pick you up tomorrow around noon okay?"

"Okay!"

"Sweet dreams!" Gil says.

"Love ya!" Sara yells to the phone.

"Love ya too, Mommy!" Kimmy replies.

"She says she loves you too!" Gil tells Sara. "Okay, be good! See you tomorrow!" Gil tells Kimmy.

"Bye!" Kimmy says, and hangs up.

Kimmy and Janet go back to their pizza. After they have finished, Donna puts it in the oven and the kids wait for it to be ready.

After eating their pizza, Kimmy and Janet brush their teeth and get ready to go to bed. Donna helps the two girls get under the covers, then turns the light off and leaves.

The next morning, the two kids wake up and go downs stairs to have some breakfast. Donna made chocolate chip pancakes, and the kids start to eat.

Moments later Jason joins them so they can keep playing until Gil and Sara are back for Kimmy.

Donna takes some cardboard and paint out so the kids can paint with them. They wear old T-shirts Donna had over their cloth in order for no to stain theirs.

The painting takes them almost all morning, and when they have finished, Donna hangs it so it gets dry while the kids go off to wash their hands.

The kids start to play a board game and eat popcorn that Donna made for them. A while later, Gil and Sara pick Kimmy up.

She is so glad to see them that she runs toward Sara's arms and Sara picks her up.

"I missed you!" Kimmy says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I miss you too!" Sara replies.

Kimmy extend her arms toward Gil and he carries her. She hugs him from his neck.

"Thanks for everything!" Sara tells Donna.

"Don't worry," Donna tells them, "any time." she winks.

"Say goodbye!" Gil says to Kimmy.

"Bye!" She says, waving at her friends. Then Sara gives her a look as like she is forgetting something. "And thanks for everything!" She tells Donna.

"You're welcome!" Donna replies.

Sara and Gil thank Donna again while Sara grabs Kimmy's stuff, and they head back to the car.

"So, ready to keep going with the wedding plans?" Sara asks Kimmy while Gil places her bike in the car.

"Yes!" Kimmy says, exited.


	20. I do!

"So tomorrow is the big day, huh?" Brass says to Gil, patting his back.

"Yeah…" Gil says, grinning widely.

"Are you nervous?" Brass asks him.

"Anxious actually!" Gil confesses. "I love her so much!"

"Awww, that's cute!" Brass teases him. "See ya tomorrow at the wedding!" he says, getting back to his business.

Meanwhile, Sara and Kimmy are locked in Sara's room while she tries her dress on for the last time before the wedding.

"It's fine, Mommy!" Kimmy insists, slightly annoyed by her mom's freak out.

"Sorry, hun!" Sara says sitting on the bed next to Kimmy. "It's just that I want everything to be perfect."

"It will be…" Kimmy says, giving her a small smile.

Sara sighs, "Do you want to hear my vows?"

"Again?" Kimmy asks, almost begging her not to.

"Kimmy," Sara begins, "I'm the only one that will actually _be_ there when you want to rehearse your vows on your own wedding, you know?"

"Fine!" Kimmy gives up.

"Thanks!" Sara says "And don't tell your dad that I mentioned your wedding, okay? That would freak him out!"

That night Gil comes back from work and finds Sara washing her makeup off. He kisses her. Sara wraps her arms around hi neck and kisses him more. She doesn't let go of his neck, so he pulls her up and guides her toward the bed.

On the wedding day, Sara packs everything she and Kimmy need for the wedding and put them in the car; she kisses Gil.

"See you at the altar!" She says softly against his lips.

Sara and Gil found a hotel that rents a park for special occasions outside said hotel; they decided to get married there. The park looks great; it has a fountain at the back, where the isle starts and a little gazebo placed a few feet from the fountain, and the altar is going to be right in front of the gazebo.

Sara arrives with Kimmy to find out Catherine is already waiting for them; she was helping the hotel get everything ready.

A few hours later Brass and Gil show up so they can get dressed and ready as well. Jason joins them a while later. Gil thanks Jason's mom for bringing him, and she tells him that it is no problem, and that she will be back later for the ceremony.

Kimmy and Catherine are all set and ready. Catherine notices that Kimmy is a little bored so she asks her if she wants to go for a walk. Kimmy agrees.

After the walk, Catherine asks Kimmy if she wants to go and see how Dad is doing, and Kimmy says she does. They give the men a surprise visit.

"Thank God we were already in pants!" Brass comments, laughing nevertheless.

"Hi, honey!" Gil greets Kimmy. "How do I look?" he asks, standing in front of her.

"You look handsome!" Kimmy says. "You _both_ look handsome!" she corrects herself, and smiles at Brass, too.

"You look pretty, too!" Gil tells her while putting on his tie. Catherine helps Jason with his while the gentlemen are busy with their own. Kimmy and Jason smile at each other before they leave.

The ceremony is about to start, so Catherine and Kimmy go back into their room and find Sara already ready.

The rest of the lab and the other guests are already waiting for the ceremony to start.

Gil, Brass, and the notary take their place near the altar. The orchestra in the gazebo start to play. A few moments later, the fountain turns on and lights up with soft lights. Kimmy holding Jason from one arm walk through the aisle, and they take their place near the altar.

Every body stands up and Sara walks through the aisle slowly. She is received by Gil, and they smile at each other and take their place.

The notary says his words, and then he gives the couple time to exchange vows. Jason –who has the rings – takes his place next to them.

Sara is the first one to say her vows, "Gil, when I met you; you had me transfixed. I couldn't think of anything else but those amazing days we spent back in San Francisco. Then one night you called me asking me to come here because you needed me. I did, and well… even though we had our ups and downs over the years, I never regretted I did; because deep down I knew that one day you'll finally let me in. And I want to thank you for giving me that opportunity. What I'm trying to say is that being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you. And I promise to be loyal to you, and love you in the good and the bad times, for rich and for poor, and in sickness and in health." Sara slowly takes Grissom's finger and slides the thin gold band onto it.

Te notary turns toward Gil, letting him know that he can start with his vows, so Gil takes Sara's hand, "Sara, my partner, my soul mate, my best friend, the mother of my daughter, you are the most precious gift this life has given me, and in this place, at this moment, in front of these people, I promise you that I will be faithful to you too, I will honor you, I will protect you until the end of our days. I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you." He takes Sara's ring and slides it on her finger, and the diamond sparkles in the sunlight.

The notary says his final words, "Now I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Gil and Sara kiss, and Kimmy smiles while they do.

**THE END**

* * *

_T__his FanFic is dedicated to the best Beta ever, __**HighRoadS2.**__ Thanks (again) for your support and help through the entire FanFic. I couldn't have done it without you!! You Rock!! _

_Also, special thanks to: _

_**Ace47**_

_**Adnarimpt**_

_**angelkat2502**_

_**Ayesha84**_

_**CaptainK8 **_

_**CrimeFictionGal319**_

_**Csichick08**_

_**CSIgirlie08**_

_**CSIhannah**_

_**dcjp**_

_**devilssmile666**_

_**Dolphtat **_

_**ellie-may-jane**_

_**Emma-Face**_

_**EveryOnesLittleCSIGirl12 **_

_**fakebeebite21 **_

_**frezb**_

_**Gillian dana**_

_**Gilmore1987**_

_**Grissom245**_

_**GSR4EVA**_

_**GSRLovebug**_

_**gsrshipper9 **_

_**Haldir's Heart and Soul**_

_**ilikegoo **_

_**ILU GREG**_

_**inlovewithgsr **_

_**Jallyn**_

_**Jannisky**_

_**jorja123**_

_**lamcsi**_

_**LeslySidle**_

_**meester**_

_**Misato Zaback -BUGS-**_

_**Mis**__**tyMe**_

_**Narinee Halajian**_

_**Nicky j**_

_**nikhel4eva**_

_**Orsika**_

_**Paperuny **_

_**Peggy47 **_

_**Relishb91**_

_**Rozz**_

_**Sara and Gabriella**_

_**Samwelshdragon**_

_**Saragrissom67**_

_**Siebeuh**_

_**smallvillewolf **_

_**stargirlssidle**_

_**StokesSidle**_

_**suuuza**_

_**tonik2255**_

_**tothineownselfbetrue**_

_**Una**__**LovesU2**_

_**Veronica10**_

_**Violet **__**Eyez**_

_**XwolfgirlX**_

_**XxClaraxX**_

_Thanks for your reviews and for sticking with me since the beginning of this crazy fic. _

_Maybe in the future I'll write a sequel, maybe with Kimmy as a teenager and with a little brother … Gilbert Jr? Nah… that will be too much!! _

_Here is a small pick of how was it backstage of this fic; me with my crazy and spontaneous ideas…and poor Jess hearing them! (Sorry about that!!)_

_Thanks to everyone that read this fic, including the lazy ones that never left a review!! (Just kidding!) But really thanks to everyone!! I love you all!! _

**GSR ****4 ever!!!!!**

_**Note:** So you win, I decided to write a sequel, its called "Ten Years Later" check it out, and I hope you like it!_


End file.
